


This is the worst day of my life!

by Mermaist



Category: fanime, my tri-color magic
Genre: High School, M/M, Unrequited Crush, evan insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaist/pseuds/Mermaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after he eats some bad chinese food, Hiroshi comes to school with a killer tummy ache. After Misato embarrasses him in front of the entire class, Hiroshi is sent to nurse's office, where he finds his secret crush... Naoko!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the worst day of my life!

**Author's Note:**

> matt plz live read this
> 
> watch tri-color magic here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYAQfsu_izI before you read this fanfic. cuz whats the point of reading a fanfic if u dont even know the series
> 
> my tri-color magic, and the characters (exept evan) belong to matt (http://burapi.tumblr.com/)   
> evan belongs to evan (http://yuckiness.tumblr.com/)

“Wow, mom! This food is sooo good!” Hiroshi chomped down on his chicken teriyaki BBQ that his mother bought for the whole family. “Where’d ya’ get this stuff?”

The black-haired woman chuckled and rested her chin on her hand. “Oh, dearie. You remember that new asian market that opened up down the street?”

Her son nodded, his mouth too full of rice to respond. 

“Well, me and your mother decided to try it out! Do you like it?”

Hiroshi gulped down all of the rice in one swallow. “Yeah-” he tried to reply, but a grain of rice got lodged in his throat in the process.

_Is this… the end? Hiroshi’s eyes fluttered close, feeling his fate veil over him. I guess this is it… this is it for me. Goodbye, mother, I’m glad you’re the last thing I saw before I died._

He hacked and coughed onto the table. “HARRgrghh…” his coughing worried his mother, who stood up, rushed over, and interlocked her arms around Hiroshi’s stomach. (Back in high school, his mother won an award for most heimlich's in a year).

“HAAGHGHCHHAAA” The rice shot out of Hiroshi’s throat, flying across the table and onto the floor. The mother sighed, and let Hiroshi out of her grip.

“Wow mama! I coulda died… thanks for saving me!” Hiroshi said, sounding like he was out of breath. “That really took a lot outta me…”

Hiroshi’s mom relaxed and sat back down. “You shouldn’t scare me like that! Geez… chew your food before you swallow!” she lectured.

“Uuuuh okay!” Hiroshi stuffed another piece of teriyaki in his mouth. Glancing over to the side, he noticed the time read on the clock:

_10:20_

“Oh my gosh! It’s almost time for bed!” he exclaimed, slamming his chopsticks on the table.

His mother gasped, “that’s right! You have school tomorrow, don’t you? Time for little Hiroshi-woshi-moshi to get to bed!”

“Gee, mom. You’re sooo embarrassing!” Hiroshi pouted and scooted from his seat, waving goodnight to mom.

 

\----------------------

 

“Okay class, today we’re learning how to…” the sound of Mommy-sensei’s lecture droned on, turning into white noise by the time it hit Hiroshi.

 _Grumble grumble._ “Hgnnn…” As it turns, that chinese food Hiroshi ate last night gave him nasty food poisoning. Who coulda' expected that?

Misato noticed that grimace on Hiroshi's face, so she leaned over and and playfully nudged him in the side (which caused Hiroshi to wince from the pain). “Hey, doofus. Why the long face?”

“Oh, hi Misato… I’m just having some stomach problems right now.”

"Stomach problems? Like…” Misato had to stop herself from breaking out into laughter. “...poop problems?”

In that instance, Kagami happened to overhear the conversation. “Misato!” she scolded loudly.

“Sorry.” Misato apologized. Suddenly, Mommy-sensei turned around and glared at the trio, who were making a ruckus at this point. A chill simultaneously went down their spines, dreading about what she had to say.

“What are you three talking about that could be so important?” She asked, with her eyebrows furrowed.

Since she was under pressure, Misato spoke up first with the first thing to pop into her head. “H-Hiroshi said that he has poop problems!” this statement, of course, was followed by an awkward silence and an embarrassed blush from Hiroshi.

...

“M-Misato! You can’t say that so loud!” Hiroshi scream-whispered, feeling humiliated. On instinct, Hiroshi looked around the classroom. Almost every other student was looking at him and Misato, but... it looks like Naoko isn’t present today. If Hiroshi had to be honest, that was a big relief...

“Hiroshi… if you’re having… problems, then you should go to the nurses office.” Mommy-sensei started to write up a nurse’s pass as soon as possible.

Hiroshi stood up and fast-walked to grab the pass, and then immediately left the classroom with his hand hiding his face. _What an embarrassment!_

 

\----

 

Slowly walking towards the nurse’s office, Hiroshi began to think to himself.

_Oh, man. That was so embarrassing. I can’t believe Misato said that so loud! At least Naoko didn’t hear it…_

The brown haired boy sighed as he approached the nurse Evan’s office. Evan was the school’s nurse, a kind person to go to when you were feeling down in any way! Any way at all…

He knocked on the door, but there was no response. Hiroshi looked through the little window thingy on the door, but it seemed that Nurse Evan wasn’t in. The door was unlocked, so he entered anyways.

The nurse’s office was a small room with two beds to rest on, both of them had privacy curtains. One of them was already pulled, so someone was probably already here and sleeping. When Hiroshi listened closely, he could hear the rustling of fabric.

He just sighed, and sat down on the bed opposite to the occupied one. He wondered who else could be in here…? It wouldn’t hurt to strike up a conversation. It’s not like the nurse’s office was all that interesting, anyways.

“Hello?”

...No response. “Is someone sleeping there?”

“...Hm?” they responded, with a voice that was particularly familiar.

“Ooh, hi there! I was just curious to see if anyone was actually in there.” Hiroshi said, “I hope I didn’t wake you up or anything…”

“Oh…” the mystery man pulled the curtain back, revealing himself to actually be Naoko. “Hiroshi, right…?”

“Naoko!” Hiroshi stood up, surprised that Naoko was actually at school. “I thought you were absent?”

Naoko continued to pull the curtain all the way back, which showed the rest of his body. His right leg was bare, as his pant leg was scrunched up to his knee. There was an icepack resting on his shin. “No… I fell on my way to school.”

“Oh man! That must hurt so much!”

“I guess. Why are you in the nurses office?” Naoko asked. Hiroshi was about to reply, but stopped himself when he remembered the incident back in the classroom. He didn’t want Naoko, the coolest guy in the world, to think he had poopoo problems!

“Uuuh… well, you know. It’s…” he stumbled over his words, trying to think of something cooler than a stomach ache. “Its… that time of the month.” Thats a common excuse, right? People use that? Sickness that comes once a month sounds pretty cool… yeah, thats cool.

“Oh.” The emo replied. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah! Uuuh huh. It’s cool!”

...No one really knew what to say. It was mostly silent, save for some rustles and coughs, until Nurse Evan opened the door and walked in. “Hmm? Hey there, big boy!” Evan exclaimed, seeing that Hiroshi was now visiting. “Are you here for a checkup?”

“Hi, Nurse Evan! No, I don’t need a checkup. I’m actually here for…” Hiroshi hesitated, thinking about how he lied to Naoko earlier. How was he going to pull this off? “Um, I’m actually just here to rest… I don’t feel too good!” Well, he figured that was vague enough to work.

“Are you sure you just don’t have the runs again?” Evan teased.

Hiroshi fumbled and stumbled, “N-nurse-!”

“-Oh, you don’t have to worry. You just rest up! I’m just here to pick something up, so I won’t bother you and Naoko any longer.” Evan searched around their desk for something and what they pulled out was a small picture frame, which was hard for Hiroshi to get a good look at. The only thing he could notice was… green pigtails. Huh. Weird.

“All right, boys. I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. I have some nurse business to do!”

Nurse Evan left the room, shutting the door and leaving the two in a heavy atmosphere.

“Uh, then, I’m gonna start resting now. Since that’s what I said that I would do. I think that would be best, for me.” Hiroshi sat back down on the bed. The bed made a loud springy noise as he fell backwards onto his back.

“Ok.” Naoko turned over on his own bed, facing the wall.

“All righty, I’m gonna start resting right now.”

“Ok.”

Hiroshi laid on his side, facing Naoko’s bed. Slowly, he closed his eyes. The stomach ache was still bothering him, enough to keep him awake.

...

“Hey.” Naoko caught Hiroshi’s attention, his voice was suddenly a lot… closer than before? Hiroshi’s eyes opened to see Naoko standing right next to his bed.

“N-Naoko! Woaooh! Is it okay to be standing on that leg??”

“It’s only a scrape.”

“Oh, ok… does it feel any better?”

“I guess.” Naoko seemed nonchalant (as usual), but still interested in talking to Hiroshi. “Hey, can I lay here?”

“HUH?!??! What??!”

“Yeah.”

_Naoko wants to lay down in bed with me?! But he’s so cool… this can’t be real._

“So, can I?”

“Wuuauhu!!” Hiroshi rolled over and made room, though there wasn’t much room to make on these tiny beds. “Y-yeah sure make yourself at home!!”

“Thanks.” Naoko crawled next to Hiroshi and dropped down on his back.

It was becoming more and more obvious that this bed was made for only one person. Hiroshi was being squished between the wall and Naoko, but his mind was running from one thing to another too quickly to really notice.

“Hiroshi.”

“Huh?” Hiroshi turned his over to Naoko (who was also looking back at Hiroshi), and quickly realized how close their faces were to each other. “Whhuuuh… what is it?!”

“I think you’re cool. Don’t stop being you.” Naoko said, his face as straight as ever.

“Huh?” _That was weird of Naoko to say!_ “What do you mean…?”

“...Nevermind.” Naoko closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. In this state of hyper-awareness, Hiroshi took note of every feature of Naoko. His eyelashes (they weren’t very long, actually, but they were still pretty in a gay way), his black hair falling over his face, his light breath coming out of his thin lips, his pink lips, his sort of chapped lips, whats up with this guy’s lips?! They’re not even that special, really...

While inspecting Naoko’s many interesting features, Hiroshi unconsciously inched closer and closer to Naoko’s face. Somewhere deep, Hiroshi already really knew what he was about to do.

 _Oh my gosh… I can’t believe I’m about to… with Naoko… is this the end? I think I’m dying… goodbye, world_.

“Hey, what are you two doing?”

“AH!” Hiroshi jerked and pushed Naoko off of the nurse bed, the sound of Naoko’s body falling on the hard ground echoed throughout the room.

“Oh, are you okay?” Evan, who had already came back awhile ago, asked.

“...Ouch.”

“N-NURSE!” Hiroshi said, a little louder than he realized. “I THINK I’M FEELING LOTS BETTER THANKS FOR LETTING ME STAY HERE!!!!” Hiroshi stood up and stepped over Naoko’s body and rushed out of the office.

 

\---

 

Hiroshi paced up his speed and got away from that disaster as fast as he could.

“How could I think about doing that to Naoko? There’s no way a cool guy like that…” Hiroshi said to himself. The hallways were completely empty, since it’s still class time. It felt a little surreal.

He stopped walking and leaned up against a random set of lockers. “Oh, man… I hope he doesn’t think I’m some sort of sap! This is so embarrassing… this it the worst day of my life!”

 

 


End file.
